


Rumor Has It

by lucida



Series: babysitters100 [4]
Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucida/pseuds/lucida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rumor has it that you and Sunny kissed,” Maggie teased Ducky, curling a strand of blue-streaked hair around one of her fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumor Has It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> "Nervous" for babysitters100.

“Rumor has it that you and Sunny kissed,” Maggie teased Ducky, curling a strand of blue-streaked hair around one of her fingers.

Ducky slammed his locker and turned to Maggie, confused. “Where did you hear _that_?”

“Sunny,” Maggie replied smugly. Ducky should have known. She leaned back, absently kicking the heel of one of her tall, black boots against the locker. “Not gonna lie, it surprised me. I always thought…”

She trailed off, fixing Ducky with a conspiratorial look. She didn’t need to finish the sentence. She knew that they both understood exactly what she was implying.

“Uh…” Ducky began awkwardly. It wasn’t that he went out of his way trying to hide his sexuality from his friends; he’d always assumed that it had been obvious. Clearly, Sunny hadn’t gotten the message as easily as Maggie had.

Before he could reply, Sunny herself appeared, orange backpack slung over her shoulder carelessly. Neither of them paid much attention as Maggie discreetly abandoned the scene.

“So...” Sunny began awkwardly, shuffling her feet. She folded her arms across her chest, staring at Ducky with those big, bright eyes.

Guilt fluttered in Ducky’s stomach. He loved Sunny; she was one of his closest friends. But she was _just_ a friend. Knowing that she had expected more out of their relationship made him feel incredibly uncomfortable.

“... Yeah?”

“I talked to Dawn last night. And she sort of, well… explained things to me.”

Of course she did. Ducky could only imagine how _that_ conversation went.

He silently placed his right hand on Sunny’s shoulder, unsure if she was finished or not. Sunny didn’t look mad or disgusted or anything, but still… Ducky was pretty sure his heart had never beaten this fast before. He didn’t want to ask.

“I guess I should have picked up on it after the first time we kissed, huh?” She chuckled darkly before shaking her head, embarrassed. “But what I’m trying to say is, well… I get it. I feel like a freaking moron, but I understand. If this is you, then we’re cool.”

“You… what? Really?" Ducky stumbled, breaking into a hesitant smile. He hadn’t been expecting it to be that easy. This was _Sunny_ , not Dawn or Amalia or Maggie. Impulsive, grudge-holding, prideful Sunny. His best friend.

“Yeah,” she grinned, placing her hand on his shoulder and looking him straight in the eye. Then she leaned in unexpectedly and planted a kiss on his cheek. Ducky mirrored her grin.

“Friends, then?” Ducky asked, relieved, half-embracing her.

“Obviously,” Sunny rolled her eyes. She pulled away from Ducky and the two of them began to walk down the hall together. Ducky would be lying if he didn’t say that it felt a little awkward, but it was a step.

“You should have just fucking told me the _first_ time, you twat!” Sunny slapped him.

 _Nevermind_ , Ducky thought with a smile, _things are completely normal._


End file.
